A New Life- Chapter 1 Running Away and a New Life
by Wacky Irish Penguin Fan
Summary: A continuation to the Labyrinth where teh characters are OOC a good bit. Jareth still likes Sarah but he trains her and doesn't know it. ANother enemy is after her for the power within her, only he corners her at her job. =^, ,^=


A twenty year old girl sat on a wall the was overlooking her beautiful Pennsylvania property. Hills of flowers, trees, and various ruins of old cottages. She was a black hair black eyed woman with various secrets. She worked as a waitress and manager of a prosperous restaurant. Her name was Sarah Watcher, or Sarah Corvus Williams.  
The sun was setting as the blue sky turned violet, orange, and red against the clouds as the wind brought the girls hair across her face and shoulders. It revealed a tattoo that was split on her shoulder and neck. The Black wings were on her back and traced the collar bone. The head was facing front and was touching her jaw bone.  
Her long black skirt was held against her legs tightly by the wind as she held the black sweatshirt against her top half. It was close to fall. The weather was mild during the day and cold at night and morning. Shadows covered the landscape as she jumped from the seven foot wall to start her walk home. That night was different.   
A figure stepped from the shadows of the Forest some where near a small town. "Your near, I can feel your soul." the figure said as others started to search for food and various other things. "I will have you, no mater what." Another figure watched not moving. Cold eyes focused on the demon before he disappeared again.  
  
The next day Sarah was training under the cold eyes of her trainer, Jareth Kingston. He was six foot tall compared to her 5 foot 10 inches. He had shoulder length blonde hair, that was pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His blue-green eyes ere cold as he watched this girl train under his eye. The only one to master it in such short time. There was something about her that just doesn't fit. "Mr. Kingston, I have to go. I start work in ten minutes." her serene voice broke his thought as he seen the girl was still dressed in her black gi.  
"You are dismissed." he said as she grabbed her stuff and went off.  
As she left he noticed a figure watching her from by that same building. He noticed the familiar look as his student climbed in to her black 1995 Lamborghini Diabolo VT. She went off as he seen the figure smile showing his vampire-like teeth. "Long time no see Jareth." the figure said stepping in to seeing distance.  
He had cold green eyes and cold silver blonde hair. "Zarde." Jareth said meanly as the vampire demon smiled.  
"Got a hot one there." he said with a grin. "Could she be it?" Jareth had gone off as the man named Zarde smiled.  
  
It was about eleven as business slowed and all were off. Sarah looked around after cleaning up and went to clean up the kitchen when some one came in and sat down. She walked from the kitchen out in to the dining room only to see a blonde-silverish hair man sitting in a table in the middle of the room.  
She walked to the table and put a menu in front of him as he looked at her. "Hello, my name is Corvus. I will be your server tonight. Would you like anything to drink?" she asked as he smiled.  
"Green Tea." he replied sweeping his eyes over her again.  
"I'll be back in a few minutes." she replied putting the small notepad in her aprons pocket and walking towards the kitchen.  
"Now what if she is?" he whispered to himself as he opened the menu and looked over the meals, he wasn't hungry for food.  
Jareth approached the restaurant as he felt a familiar aura. He rushed towards the restaurant as trouble got in his way. Zarde was in there, with Sarah, no doubt. "Damn it." he cursed fighting the group.  
  
Five minutes later she walked towards the table with the green tea as the guy looked at her and smiled. She shuddered as a cold chill ran up and down her spine. She sat it down as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. She reacted by pulling back sharply. "Sorry miss, I thought I seen a familiar mark on your wrist." he lied as she smiled faking the acceptance and going off again.  
  



End file.
